Golden Gun
The Golden Gun is Francisco Scaramanga's weapon of choice in The Man with the Golden Gun film, and the second strongest weapon in Goldeneye (second to the Gold PP7). Its only appearance is in the secret bonus mission Egyptian, but it is available afterward as its own cheat. The Golden Gun is a high-risk, high-reward type of weapon because it only holds one bullet at a time, and must be reloaded every time it is fired. Due to its extreme power, it can kill any enemy in the game with a single shot, except for: * Baron Samedi's 3rd phase, when shooting the limb. It takes 2-3 shots on the limb. Chest may take 2 shots and head takes 1 shot. * Enemies in invulnerable states due to programming's conditions on when characters take damage or not. Examples include Trevelyan in Statue Park and Caverns as he is unkillable in that level. This can easily be experimented with cheats. The Golden Gun is available in multiplayer in its own weapon set titled, fittingly enough, Golden Gun. It is also the focus of the Man with the Golden Gun scenario, where there are two golden guns. The second one appears when the first has been picked up. In order to get the Golden Gun in Egyptian, Bond must walk through a room only touching the correct floor tiles. If he steps on the wrong tile, a bulletproof glass shield will surround the weapon and its ammunition, and four alcoves containing drone guns will open. Bond must then flee the room in order to close the drone gun alcoves, which will allow him to attempt the tile puzzle again. This appears in Golden Gun mode in the Nintendo Wii. Notes This weapon is used by the assassin Francisco Scaramanga in The Man with the Golden Gun. In the film, Scaramanga can disassemble the Golden Gun into a fountain pen for the barrel, a lighter for the breech, a cigarette case for the grip, and a cuff-link for the trigger; all of these objects are gold plated, which lead to the gun being named the Golden Gun. Scaramanga obtains multiple one-hit kills with the Golden Gun, leading to its eponymous ability of one-hit kills in the James Bond games. The background section of Egyptian's briefing mentions Scaramanga, calling him the deadliest assassin of all time. Oddly, when a guard is assigned this weapon, they will fire it like an automatic weapon. This can be seen in an unmodified game by using a cheat to give Bond the Golden Gun in Depot. By triggering the ending cutscene with the Golden Gun as the active weapon, and without killing the guards on Trevelyan's train, Bond will then proceed to kill the guards by firing the gun like an automatic weapon. In Multiplayer, if a character has +10 health from the health option in the multiplayer set-up, and body armor, and is shot once in the limbs, they will survive with all their body armor destroyed and their health bar with six bars on the watch reticule remaining. With this knowledge it is possible to survive up to 4 shots without dying under the conditions listed above. (You would have to pick up another body armor after every shot.) This also works for the Gold PP7. The Golden Gun has the same firing sound as the D5K Deutsche. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Single Shot